There has been a constant demand for high purity bacteria and endotoxin free water for research and intravenous admixtures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,749 describes an apparatus for preparing such water. The references cited in this application disclose prior art systems for preparing high purity bacteria and endotoxin free water.
Very briefly this patent describes an apparatus for the continuous production of high-purity water including a distillation flask, a carboy and a condenser unit. A filter is provided between the atmosphere and the interiors of the flask, the carboy and the condenser unit to remove airborne bacteria from entering the apparatus. The open parts are interconnected with inert flexible tubing pieces. A two-way stopcock allows high purity water to be removed from the carboy.
It has been found that although the apparatus for producing high-purity water described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,749 produces a high quality product, there is a possibility of bacterial contamination of the product being stored in the carboy system from outside through the ordinary two way faucet being used for drawing off the water. The bacteria, generally are either airborne or grow on human skin and transfer on to the valve during handling.
Various devices have been proposed for preparing sterile liquids. U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,152 describes a device wherein the outlet faucet is continuously bathed in steam. U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,774 relates to a device that utilizes ultraviolet radiation to sterilize liquids. French patent 1,101,643 uses a combination of ultraviolet and infrared radiation to prepare sterile liquids.
In all of these devices either the liquid being withdrawn is heated to a temperature substantially above room temperature, or there is no provision for preventing bacterial contamination from outside sources.